Afterlife
This page will be moved to a different Wiki When a human dies their persona is evaluated. If it is favored by an Undead race, they have the option to keep their memories in exchange of becoming said race. From there they may chose to join a faction. If no faction is chosen, they may experience a lack of protection from Sin, become a Sin, have their soul stolen or devoured, or eventually get kidnapped by a faction and forced to join. If a human does not become a new race, they simply reincarnate. Undeads that die reincarnate. Choices as an Undead Angels Most angels are part of the blue factions.Unlike the other races, as an angel you are free to make changes to your physical appearance Demons Demons are the main populous in the red faction. All demons have animal traits (insects included). it is uncommon for a demon to consist of mostly human parts. Reapers There are only reapers in the yellow faction. Reapers keep the same looks they had when they were alive; the only difference being any wounds or scars they sustained are open and emitting gold dust and their eyes are a solid yellow color. Sin Only those who are evil and die with unfinished business become Sin. Sin are pure white with a hole in the shape of an upside-down heart in the center of their chest and have no facial features unless they chose to let them show. Sin can shape shift parts of their body (never their entire body) and devour souls to gain strength. Sin are forbidden from joining factions. Factions all factions are run by gods, available only to undead. Blue Blue faction is run by the god of angels. Those who join are required to contribute to the living in through protection, guidance, and knowledge. Those working under her are in charge of protecting the living from becoming sin by offering blessing to them in their time of need. her faction consists of angels, demons, and reapers. reincarnation allowed at any time. Traitors are exiled or forced to reincarnate. Red Red faction is run by the god of demons. Members are to grant three wishes of mortals they make a deal with. Members can only fulfill a wish to the best of their ability. Wishes to kill an undead besides Sin cannot be fulfilled. Underlings have the most freedom under the condition that they remain in contact with the demon realm every week and they grant the wishes of the living. his faction consists of demons and angels. reincarnation allowed at any time after one month of becoming a demon. Traitors are exiled or have their soul collected. Yellow Yellow faction is ruled by the god of reapers. Underlings must be absolutely loyal to her demands: carrying out missions and collecting the souls of the recently deceased. Her faction contains solely reapers. It is not uncommon to see rouge reapers. Traitors have their souls collected Hell Lead by the god of darkness. All Sin are automatically in this faction. This faction consists of sin and witches both of which are forbidden from joining rival factions. Aether a sub faction of Hell lead by Saytin. Unaffiliated No perks, you'll probably die.